1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a sliding and tilting mechanism and a portable electronic device using the mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional portable electronic devices can be classified into three different categories, bar-type devices, rotating-type devices, and sliding-type devices.
All three types of these electronic devices have the same following problems. When a user wants to watch a display of the electronic device that is resting on a table, they must use external support to hold the electronic device in a tilted position to give the display a better viewing angle. Alternatively, the user may hold the electronic device with his hands to get the proper viewing angle, however, this may become uncomfortable after a long time of viewing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.